SAW I
by Will Damher
Summary: Le premier élément du puzzle


Un sommeil agité pendant des heures. Une position très inconfortable. Et pourtant, sans être consciente, la terrible sensation d'être prisonnière. Elle remarqua qu'une odeur d'essence envahissait la pièce. Une odeur si intense qu'elle sentait ses poumons en feu. Soudain, une puissante lumière blanche la fit revenir sur terre. Au dessus d'elle, des néons venaient de s'allumer. Malgré les yeux fermés, la lumière l'éblouissait et elle mit du temps avant de parvenir à ouvrir les paupières. Alors, tout devint net.  
Elle était entièrement nue, assise sur une vieille chaise de bois écaillé. La salle, d'une taille extrêmement réduite, était inondée d'essence. Une échelle lui faisait face, appuyée contre le mur vert sombre, menant à un petit tunnel en hauteur. Aucune issue autour d'elle, simplement une minuscule bougie enflammée au milieu de la marre d'essence, semblable à une île perverse. Mais le plus important à cet instant était cette barre d'acier fixée aux murs de droite et de gauche et qui lui transperçait les deux seins. La douleur traversait chaque cellule de son corps. Elle faisait partie d'elle même désormais.  
-AU SEC...Aaahh!  
Elle avait bougé de quelques millimètres seulement, mais cela suffisait à relancer la douleur perçante dans sa poitrine.  
-AU SECOURS!  
Cette fois, elle l'avait dit. Mais elle l'avait payé d'une telle souffrance que la mort avait bien failli la prendre. Habitée par la panique, elle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions pour chercher de l'aide, mais ne trouva qu'un petit magnétophone accroché à la barre qui l'empalait. N'ayant d'autre choix, elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper. A nouveau, la douleur. Son bras tremblait tellement qu'elle se demanda si elle allait réussir à le saisir. Mais au prix d'un effort désespéré, ses doigts l'empoignèrent. Son index trouva la touche "play" et appuya dessus.  
Le jeu commençait...  
-Bonjour Betty, dit une grave voix masculine. Soies la bienvenue dans ce jeu. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, j'observais la manière dont tu organisais ta vie. Des études négligées à l'université en passant par les folies de l'ivresse, tu n'as fait que penser à toi et à toi seule. C'est un défaut que je méprise tout particulièrement chez un être humain. Mais celui que je déteste par dessus tout, c'est le narcissisme. Tu mettais en avant ton corps pour attirer les hommes et les collectionner comme des trophées. Trop nombreuses ont été ces nuits pendant lesquelles tu t'offrais aux plaisirs charnels. Le plus pathétique dans cette histoire, c'est que tu ne comprenais pas la réelle signification de cet acte. Triste de constater que tu t'éloignais du droit chemin, j'ai décidé de t'aider. Aujourd'hui, tu as l'occasion de te racheter. Comme tu peux le remarquer, l'appât dont tu te servais est pénétré par un trait de métal. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Tout se passera bien si tu suis les règles de ce jeu à la lettre. Pour t'échapper par la sortie en haut de l'échelle, tu devras te libérer de ce qui te retient en te débarrassant de l'objet de toutes les convoitises qui te fait tort. Mais hâte-toi, car la bougie ne cesse de diminuer et tu sais mieux que personne ce qui se passera une fois que la flamme aura atteint le niveau du liquide.  
Tu es seule maîtresse de ton destin: continuer ta vie en étant certaine de te diriger au bon endroit, ou partir pour toujours avec ce que tu aimes tant chez toi.  
Vivre ou mourir, Betty, à toi de choisir.  
Le silence autour d'elle lui fit mal aux oreilles. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée et relançait la douleur. Alors, Betty comprit tout à coup ce qu'elle était sensée faire: s'arracher les seins.  
Non, ce n'était pas possible! Comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille? Elle en mourrait certainement. Mais si elle restait là sans rien faire, elle finirait par brûler vive dans cette pièce.  
Inconsciemment, elle se tira en arrière.  
-Aaaahhh! Non! Au secours! Pitié! A l'aide!  
De grosses larmes commencèrent de couler de ses yeux terrifiés avant de retomber sur ses seins meurtris et dégoulinant de sang là où la barre les transperçait. Elle savait qu'elle mourrait ici. Il lui était impossible de se dégager. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de vivre qu'à cet instant là.  
Betty prit alors une profonde inspiration, serra les dents et ferma les yeux le plus fort possible. Elle tira une nouvelle fois. Sans rien voir, elle sentait que ses seins se déformaient horriblement. Sa chair se tendait, prête à se déchirer. Le sang coula à flots.  
Betty abandonna. C'était trop dur. Tirer sur les deux à la fois n'était pas la meilleure solution. Elle devait tenter autre chose. Alors, elle décida de s'occuper du gauche.  
Elle rassembla ses forces et tira encore. La peau se tendit et Betty hurla, sans pour autant y renoncer. Elle força de plus en plus et sentait que le sein allait céder. Une douleur indescriptible lui brûla la poitrine lorsque le sein commença de craquer. Il y eu le bruit abominable de la peau qui se sépare et Betty arrêta, à demie évanouie. Son corps ruisselait de sang chaud qui se mélangeait à l'essence en arrivant à ses pieds brûlés par le carburant.  
Betty s'y remit de nouveau. Le mal s'empara d'elle lorsque la peau se déchira d'avantage. Dans sa tête, Betty entendait deux voix hurler et se disputer : celle de la douleur et une autre, qui l'encourageait à continuer. Parfois, la douleur criait plus fort que l'autre, mais la deuxième tenait bon.  
Tout d'un coup, Betty se sentit partir en arrière. Cette fois, sa propre voix hurla si fort que son cri fit des ondulations dans l'essence.  
Le sein gauche, ou du moins ce qui en restait, pendait lamentablement sur son ventre. Une bouche de viande crue, pleine de sang et de graisse lui souriait. Le Diable lui-même n'avait pas un sourire pareil.  
Maintenant, la moitié du jeu était accomplie. Betty se devait de continuer. Mais avant, elle lança un rapide coup d'oeil à la bougie et découvrit avec horreur qu'il ne restait plus qu'un demi centimètre.  
La douleur se répandit à droite lorsqu'elle tira sur son unique sein. Comme pour le premier, la peau se tendit et craqua. Pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures, Betty força aussi fort que le permettaient ses muscles endoloris. La rage l'envahissait aussi, à présent. La rage de vaincre et de remporter la victoire, certainement. Elle allait enfin se libérer et grimper à l'échelle avant de s'engager dans ce petit tunnel sombre, mais tellement paisible...  
Cette vision fut pour Betty un puissant encouragement. Elle fournit un ultime effort et très vite, devint libre. Sous l'effet du sein qui lâche, elle tomba à la renverse et s'effondra dans l'essence. Le liquide lui gicla sur tout le corps : dans les yeux, dans la bouche et sur les deux morceaux de chair mutilés qui avaient été sa fierté.  
-AAAAAHH!  
Bien que l'essence lui chauffait à blanc ses plaies ouvertes, Betty hurlait surtout de peur. Peur due au fait que le niveau du liquide était maintenant troublé par des vagues qui allaient sans doute submerger la bougie...  
Betty ouvrit difficilement les yeux en priant pour que la bougie soit assez haute. Une vaguelette se dirigea à toute allure en direction de la flamme... C'était terminé, elle s'était mutilée mais finirait par brûler quand même. La vague arriva sur la bougie, mais à son immense soulagement, rien ne se produisit.  
-Ooohh, oh... laissa-t-elle échapper.  
Betty se releva, chancelante, en essayant de ne pas trop faire d'ondulations et se dirigea lentement vers l'échelle. A hauteur de la bougie, elle s'aperçue que la flamme de la bougie n'était qu'à deux ou trois millimètres seulement de la surface. Enfin, sa main se posa sur un des barreaux de l'échelle. Savourant ce moment attendu, Betty commença à grimper. A chaque fois que son bras se levait pour atteindre un nouveau barreau, il frottait contre ses blessures ensanglantées, ce qui provoquait d'autres vagues de douleurs. Ses pieds aussi la faisaient terriblement souffrir. Après tout ce temps passé dans l'essence, ils étaient devenus ridés et la peau, autrefois blanche mais dorénavant rougeâtre, et se désagrégeait.  
Il ne manquait plus que trois barreaux pour parvenir à la sortie quand ça se produisit. L'échelle glissa contre le mur dans un raclement sourd. Lentement d'abord puis très vite ensuite.  
-NON! hurla Betty.  
Dans une terreur absolue, Betty dit adieu à la vie. En retombant, ses doigts furent pris entre le barreau qu'elle tenait fermement et contre le sol dur. Six doigts se brisèrent. Elle ne le remarqua même pas, cependant, car là, derrière elle, la bougie venait de se renverser et de transformer la salle en un gigantesque brasier infernal.  
Des cris effroyables s'élevèrent au milieu des flammes dansantes.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cris cessèrent.  
Le jeu était terminé...  
et perdu.


End file.
